Lego Star Trek (chapter)
Overview = }} "Lego Star Trek" is the first chapter of the of , written sometime in 2010. It is authored by . ;Summary :The is sent to uncover a plot to destroy the Federation. Their orders, however, cannot prepare the crew for what they find. , stardate 57189.4. I have received confidential orders to investigate the whereabouts of the secret society which may have plans to destroy the Federation. We are en route to...}} Gibson informs that a Klingon vessel is decloaking near them. Picard orders him to raise shields as they are hit with weapons fire. John Benson orders a return fire. As they are about to be hit again, Picard yells for everyone to take cover. Act I has been undergoing extensive repairs in spacedock after the Battle of the Bassen Rift. My , , has just assumed command of the , so now I must search for a new one. My personal opinion is that I will never be able to find one to replace Will.}} Picard is reading from a list of candidates for first officer of the Enterprise. One of the names stands out to him, so he contacts his old friend to find out more about him. He asks Johnson about John Benson, the officer who caught his eye on the roster. Johnson tells him that Benson is on the starbase as they speak. Picard thanks him and proceeds to locate Benson. Picard approaches Benson in a corridor on the starbase. He asks Benson if he is available to take Will's place on the Enterprise. Benson is surprised, but accepts the offer. Picard tells him to report to the Enterprise the following day at zero eight hundred hours. has come aboard to see his mother, Dr. , before the Enterprise s next assignment. She is overjoyed to see him, and asks how he's been. He mentions his adventures with The Traveler, and his desire to see her before she embarks. Wesley inquires about Captain Picard, and Beverly tells him that he can be found on the . Wesley bids his mother farewell, and goes to see the captain. Wesley enters the bridge and asks where Captain Picard is. He tells Wesley that Picard is in his . Before Wes walks away, Geordi tells him that it's good to see him again. Wesley enters the ready room, and Picard tells him to sit down. Wesley notices and asks if he is 's brother. Picard recalls how Data transferred all of his memory into B-4, hoping that his brother would retain it, but Data died before his brother began making progress. Wesley then tells Picard that he must go, and he replies that it was good to talk to him. Act II informs Picard that is contacting him. He takes the message in his ready room, where Admiral Johnson informs him that he is sending the Enterprise on a top-secret mission. Meanwhile, Benson enters the bridge, ready for duty. Picard exits the ready room and greets him. Worf informs them that spacedock is giving them permission to get underway. Picard tells Gibson to go to warp on heading 074 mark 28. Benson inquires where they are going, but Picard replies that their mission is classified, but whatever they are looking for may pose a threat to the Federation. A Klingon vessel waits for the Enterprise s arrival. One of the officers informs the captain that the Enterprise is dropping out of warp. , the captain, orders his first officer, Telnok, to prepare a . Worf's console informs him of intruders in . Picard orders both him and Geordi to deal with the intruders. Meanwhile, Telnok and his men exit an air return in engineering and open fire on the engineers below. Both sides take multiple casualties, causing the Klingons to retreat back to their ship. Geordi tells Picard that the intruders have left, and that they are Klingons. Benson informs Picard that the Klingons are hailing them on audio. Kardok introduces himself, and Picard immediately confronts him about the boarding party. Kardok denies that he sent any boarding party to the Enterprise, but Picard doesn't believe him. Kardok closes the channel, and the Klingon ship opens fire. Worf and Geordi help the injured engineers into . Picard then calls them to the bridge. Act III Upon reaching the bridge, Geordi asks how negotiations with the Klingon vessel went, obviously knowing that they were currently engaged in battle. Picard orders Worf to fire a volley of es at the Klingons. The Klingons retaliate, bringing the Enterprise s shields down to 48%. The Klingons suddenly break off their attack and attempt to go to warp. Picard orders Worf to disable their engines, but they manage to jump into warp. Picard then tells Gibson to pursue them. One of the Klingon officers informs Kardok that the Enterprise is pursuing. Kardok tells him to prepare for a final battle. The Klingons drop out of warp and cloak. Picard orders Geordi to divert auxiliary power to the shields. Moments later, the Klingons decloak and open fire. Geordi is knocked unconscious, but is alright. On the Klingon ship, First Officer Telnok is hit by debris from an explosion and dies. An officer tells Kardok that they must retreat, but Kardok insists that they must continue fighting. Picard orders Worf to disable the Klingons' weapons. Kardok's officer continues to urge him to retreat, and he finally concedes. He hails the Enterprise and tells Picard that the next time they meet, he will kill him. Jordan then reports that the Klingons are gone. Worf asks what is next, and Picard says that they will return soon. Benson adds that they will be ready. Picard calls Beverly to the bridge. Act Four Picard enters sickbay to check on the injured crewmen. Beverly informs him that both Geordi and Henderson are fine and Gibson will recover, but there is nothing that can be done for Daniels. Picard asks Geordi how he is feeling, and he says he has a headache. Daniels then calls to Picard, telling him it's been an honor to serve on the Enterprise. Beverly then pulls a sheet over Daniels, who is now deceased. Johnson contacts Picard to find out what he discovered. Picard informs him that they were attacked by Klingons but were unable to keep them from escaping. Johnson then tells Picard to return to , and that they have much to discuss. Picard insists that they can conduct repairs on the Enterprise while searching for the Klingons, but Johnson tells him that he must speak with him personally. Once the Enterprise reaches Earth, Picard reports to Johnson. Johnson tells him that they are living in dangerous times, where they must be wary of who they place trust in. He elaborates that he believes that spies from a secret society have infiltrated Starfleet. He then says that once the Enterprise has received repairs, it will receive new orders. They begin discussing the fact that the attackers were Klingons. Admiral Perry tells Picard that they have agents searching for the Klingons' identities. Picard then tells them that Kardok said that they would meet once again and that he would kill him. Epilogue Kardok contacts his master, X, who asks if he was successful in destroying the Enterprise. Kardok tells him that he failed, X saying that the Enterprise poses a threat to their plan, and that Kardok must not fail again. - References = Characters # #John Benson #Johnson # # # # # # #Telnok #Jordan #Henderson #Daniels #Perry #X Referenced only # #The Traveler # Unnamed *Unnamed Starfleet personnel *Unnamed Earth Spacedock personnel *Unnamed IKS Pak'tu personnel }} Starships # # Referenced only # Locations #Earth Spacedock Referenced only # Other references Governments and organizations *Klingon Empire * *The X *United Federation of Planets Species *Klingon Other *Battle in the Bassen Rift *PADD - Appendices = Continuity Background and trivia *This chapter was never published on , but it can be read here on the wiki. *Three characters, Kyle, Turrell, and Weston, were in the original enactment of the chapter, but did not make it into the written version. *The Battle in the Bassen Rift is incorrectly named the Battle of the Bassen Rift in the storyline of the chapter. }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters